


The Warp Hole

by sillysweetpea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysweetpea/pseuds/sillysweetpea
Summary: Summer of 2020 couldn’t be any more boring. Eli has to deal with the Covid 19 pandemic, and after the school year being canceled and the whole next school year not happening, Eli found herself in a hole of absolute boredom. Until a one night she sees that Avatar: The Last Airbender is now on Netflix.Eli finds herself trying to help 5 teenagers adapt to a whole new lifestyle all while trying to figure out how to tell her mom, and stop Azula from taking over her country.
Relationships: Sokka/Original Character(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko/Sokka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Warp Hole

Eli knew she shouldn’t have stayed up until 2:15 AM, but with no school and her mom on a mini-vacation, she didn’t see the harm in staying up and binge-watching TV shows or movies all night. After all, what else is there to do in the middle of a pandemic when no one else lives with you.

Putting her bowl down, Eli climbed out of bed to use the bathroom, the urge to pee had hit her a season ago, but with how everything was playing out she deemed knowing was way more important than using the bathroom.

After washing her hands she walked back to her bed, pressing play, and drinking the milk that tasted of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. After finishing, Eli walks all the way across the house to put her bowl in the sink and wash it out. 

“I should probably slee - what in the fuck?!” Eli looks out the window and sees a glowing ball of light floating in the sky. Eli debates whether she should go outside (like the white bitch in the horror movies) or lock all her windows and doors and hide in the crawl space under her house. Although when she saw what looked like people in the glowing ball she knew the crawl space would be the best bet.

Before she could even go to the basement door the ball landed, but the landing wasn't normal. It was a soft landing, and then five bodies appeared out of the smoke that slowly diminished. Something about them looked way too familiar, yet Eli couldn't put names to the faces until a young boy appeared out of the smoke, a large blue arrow on his forehead and arms. Eli gasped and stared out the window, and it wasn't until one of the girls looked at her that she realized maybe she should go help them.

Eli quickly went outside, to the back gate while all five of the teens looked at her. Eli opened the gate, "I-I'm Eli. How did you guys get here?" Eli can only stare in awe. Is this a fever dream? Or is she so sleep deprived that she's started to see things? So many questions run through Eli's head as the five teenagers stare back at her. 

"Where are we? And who are you?" The blind one asks, and Eli doesn't know how to react. Does she tell them that they're fictional characters who somehow, someway, ended up in her backyard on Earth?

"Want the truth? Or something I can make up on the spot that may not make sense?" Eli laughs nervously until she's water-bended and frozen in place against a wall by Katara.

"The truth," Aang spoke up, looking at the girl intensely. Eli nods, gulping down her fear. She had no clue that meeting some kids she loved from an animated TV show would be so terrifying.

"You're in America, Kansas to be more specific. It's on a planet called Earth. I don't know how you got here, and as I said, my names Eli," The girl tries to move still stuck, chills crawl around her body, "Can you please release me? It's freezing." 

"Toph?" Aang asks, taking his eyes away from Eli to look at his younger friend. Toph is most likely reading her heartbeat, and Eli hopes she knows what she’s doing, not wanting to be taken as prisoner or killed.

"She's telling the truth about everything," Katara unfroze her from the side of her house, "But her name." Eli groans when she's frozen again.

"Full name is Ellen, I don't like it. So I go by Eli." The young girl tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes, and with a quick look at Katara, the other set her free once again. "I can tell you everything, but we should go inside before anyone tries to come out to see what that big light was." Eli showed them inside, where they all gathered in the living room.

“So this is gonna sound crazy - Toph can tell you if I’m lying or not - and I understand if you don’t believe it. When I was younger, about four-years-old, I watched you on this magical thing called a TV. You're all from a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. Believe it or not, I know all your names, all your backstories-"

“Yeah, right! What is she talking about? What’s a TV? Show-"

“Sokka, will you shut the fuck up and let me talk?” Eli stares at him, arms crossed. Toph laughed at her comment while Sokka leaned back on the couch, pouting. 

“I know it’s hard to believe. It makes no sense to me how you guys are here. I have no clue how this could’ve happened. But since you all are here, and if this is a fever dream, like I'm sure it is, I feel I should go to bed.” Eli finishes.

Katara stands up from her spot next to Aang and Sokka to stand in front of Eli. Water surrounds her hands and she starts to let it glow, placing it around the younger's head hesitantly. “I don’t think you’re having a fever dream, you’re completely healthy." Katara turns around, “Was she lying?”

“No. She’s being honest, and as far as I can tell she’s a little nervous.” Toph says and Eli nods, picking at her nails, the house is silent, not a sound to be heard, and Eli tries to start a new conversation.

“How old are you?” Eli asks, looking at each member of the Gaang. No one answers. “I’m nineteen.” Eli spoke.

“Zuko is 21, I’m 20, Katara is 19, Toph and Aang are 18.” Sokka spoke, and Eli nods.

“I don’t know how we’re going to keep you guys a secret. My mom gets home in 10 days, I don’t think she’ll freak out but... Everyone else, especially with your bending, definitely will. No one in my world bends.” Eli starts.

“Hiding our bending again?” Aang sighs, Katara puts a hand on his.

“Not necessarily, we have a high fence, people can’t see you in the back yard. You’re safe to bend there.” Eli smiles softly.

“How are we going to go back?” Zuko speaks up for the first time. Eli looks at him.

“I-I don’t know. This has never happened. Ever. Well if it has our fucked up government is keeping it from us, but anyway I don’t even know how you got here? What happened? How did you get here?” Eli looks at all of the members.

“Its all fuzzy. We were flying on Appa, and then a big storm came.” Aang says, looking at the ground concentrating on how everything went down. “I think I went into the Avatar State, and there was a swarm of air around us, then everything just gets fuzzy.” 

“We’ll figure it out soon. It’s two AM and i’m tired, you guys are probably tired too. I have three extra rooms, you’ll all have a place to sleep.” Eli speaks.

“I’m more hungry than anything.” Sokka speaks and everyone agrees. Eli nods and walks into the kitchen. Taking leftovers out of the fridge, Eli puts them in the microwave while getting plates and silverware ready. 

“Want some help?” Katara comes up behind her. Eli turns around and gives Katara a soft smile. Even if the girl was frozen against the wall, Katara still showed compassion towards her.

“Ah, yeah thank you. Place the plates at the bar right here?” Katara smiles back and nods, taking plates over. Eli puts cups up and then grabs some different drinks out of the fridge, placing them on the counter.

“Here guys, drinks and food are there, take what you like, I’m going to check and see if the bed in the basement has blankets.” Eli spoke and everyone dug in while she walked downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the house on sims if you all would like to see it!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how this is lmao  
> first atla fic but not my first fic ever


End file.
